1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to light-emitting devices, and more particularly, to light-emitting devices having increased light-emitting efficiency due to plasmon resonance generated from nano particles having a core shell structure in a light-emitting layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescence devices may be classified as, for example, organic light-emitting devices or inorganic light-emitting devices. An organic light-emitting device may emit light by combining holes, supplied from an anode, and electrons, supplied from a cathode, in an organic light-emitting layer. Due to characteristics of organic light-emitting devices, such as wide viewing angle, rapid response time, small thickness, low manufacturing cost, and high contrast, these devices are targeted as a next generation flat panel display devices.
Also, an inorganic light-emitting device mainly uses quantum dots having a core shell structure, such as ZnCdS/ZnS or ZnCdSSe/ZnS. An inorganic light-emitting device that uses quantum dots has high color purity and the advantage that the color displayed by the device is readily controllable. Accordingly, an inorganic light-emitting device that uses quantum dots may be constructed to be quite large, and thus, a high resolution next generation display may be realized.
Both organic light-emitting devices and inorganic light-emitting device may have a stability and efficiency which are reduced when blue light is displayed.